


To Escape A Girl

by Cantar



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick really wants to go home especially when his being chased by Roxanne Hardwick. Instead, he ends up drugged and needs to get away from a girl. Slash. Dick/Bruce...Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Escape A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One shot—still trying to finish off all my stories. Don’t own anything.

Richard Grayson was bored—he really didn’t know why he had to be at this charity ball! Bruce was off with his date and Dick was seriously trying to avoid his classmates especially some of the popular girls who were drunk already.

He glanced at his watch studying the minute hand move very slowly. His blue-gray eyes lifted to see a flash of red swirl towards him. He turned—there was no way in HELL was he getting caught by Roxanna Hardwick. She was the most popular person at his private school but she was such a snob and he was the next person on her sex list. He definitely doesn’t want to get in her pants.

He turned grasping a wine glass and marching forward, dancing around people trying to find anyone he knows. He gulps half of the wine regretting the bitter taste and sweetness on his tongue. He breaths deeply surely he has lost her then a flash of red catches his eye. 

He turns marching toward the center of the room hopefully she won’t try anything when he sees a blonde and a dark haired boys. He smiles heading toward them when his vision blurs and he feels numb in his chest—his breathing getting harder. 

He stumbles falling into strong arms that belong to Clark Kent. “Whoa, Dick! How many drinks have you had?” Clark says concern dipping from his words. Dick blinks trying to focus saying, “This is my first one but I think this girl put something in it,” Dick says leaning against Clark’s chest loving the hard texture. 

“Have I ever told you that you just HOT,” Dick said rubbing his cheek against Clark’s clad body. Clark smiles then turns to look at his companion Oliver Queen, “You’re definitely on something.” Dick giggles from Clark’s breathe tickling his skin. 

Dick turns to Ollie saying, “I would like to see you naked.” Ollie smiles while blushing slightly leaning into Dick’s space, “Well, who doesn’t?” “Crazy people,” Dick shouts getting a few onlookers. Clark and Ollie laugh among themselves till Dick kisses Ollie. He wraps his arms around Ollie’s neck kissing him perfectly. 

Ollie pulls away slowly gasping for breathe replying, “Dick, please tell me you have a cell phone in your pocket.” Dick giggles in his neck shaking his head trying to get his bearings, “I think she gave me something that makes me horny because—no offense Ollie—I don’t want to have sex with you but my body does.”

Clark clears his throat smiling at the onlookers saying, “Why don’t you take him outside and I’ll collect Lex and Bruce?” Ollie nods half walking and dragging Dick with him. Dick looks at him dreamily saying, “Let’s have sex Ollie.” Oliver chuckles as he passes people and blushes replying with, “I don’t think Bruce would like that.” 

Dick inhales the cold hair in Gotham clearing his senses a little. He looked at Ollie, “I’m twenty and he hasn’t made his move. Don’t think he will plus I hear you’re currently available and I could use the sex.” Oliver walks them over to the parking lot to lean against a limo, Dick sagging against him.  
“That sounds like a business deal, one, I’m not going to take because I know you Richard Grayson. You love him, its’ why you wait for his move,” Ollie whispers against Dick’s ear as he smoothes short black hair. Dick looks at Ollie before kissing him—slowly, gently, full of a different kind of love…perfectly. 

Someone clears their throat and Dick pulls away from Ollie whispering a ‘thank you.’ Ollie smiles turning to face Bruce Wayne who doesn’t look happy standing in the cold next to Lex and Clark. “Bruce,” Dick shouts excited and moves to drape himself all over the millionaire. Bruce’s strong arms tighten around him and he felts safe and loved instantly.

Dick inhales the musky, dark scent that is Bruce Wayne and moans moving his hips to a line with Bruce’s thigh to rub against it. “I hear someone drugged you,” Bruce says tensing at Dick’s movement. Dick tilts his head nipping at Bruce’s neck saying, “Yes, and right now I would really love it if we had sex.” 

Lex chuckles at Bruce’s face as it shows amusement, love and shock in a blink. “Lex, I would like it if Clark could have sex with me to. Oh and you too of course,” Dick says touching Lex’s cheek. Jealously slices through Bruce and his face that he jerks and Dick hisses at the pleasure clinging to him. Lex smiles, “What did she give you Dick?” Dick moans moving against Bruce roughly replying, “I don’t know but if you have sex with me. I’ll let you draw my blood.” 

Clark shifts to his left foot saying, “Sorry, Dick. Our sex card is all full up,” Ollie laughs, “You’ll just have to do with Bruce till this runs its course.” Dick pouts but rides Bruce’s thigh again looking at him from under his eyelashes. Lex smirks, “I’m afraid he is right but you can still give me the blood...Ow!” he yelped glancing at Ollie. 

Oliver stands speaking, “Well, I’m going home for the night since I’m sure Batman isn’t patrolling tonight.” Bruce looks sternly at Ollie saying, “I wouldn’t ask but if you could.” Ollie nods before disappearing into the night. “I hate that everyone can do that,” Lex says gasping Clark around the waist to super-speed home too. 

“Bye,” Dick says to the air before focusing his attention to Bruce’s earlobe. Bruce manages to get them to Alfred who raises an eyebrow. “He’s drugged and it makes him horny apparently.” “Alfred,” Dick giggles as he was tossed in the back seat. Alfred raised his other eyebrow saying, “There are lots of things I do for you Master Grayson this is not one of them.”

Dick pouted as he lifted his hips to seat top of Bruce, “I understand Alfred.” The door slammed shut and Bruce pulled a kit from underneath the seat to remove a vial and needle to take blood from Dick. Dick wiggled away not allowing Bruce to pierce his skin. “Stop moving Dick! I don’t want to hurt you,” Bruce snapped only to have Dick wiggle away. 

Bruce then meets Dick’s lips in a kiss. Dick froze and Bruce drew his blood with practice ease that when he removed his lips to breath a bandage was over the small wound. He put everything away quickly as Dick sat with his eyes closed immobilized. Bruce looked back at Dick who had flush cheeks, swollen pink lips, and tousled hair. ‘He is beautiful,’ he thinks. 

Bruce’s breathing hitches as blue-grey eyes open to lock onto him---searching his very soul. Dick moves closer capturing Bruce’s lips in a kiss so passionate, Bruce cries out. 

Dick straddles Bruce’s hips nestling down onto a hard member. Dick gasps tilting his head back jerking his hips to meet Bruce’s. Bruce groans before attacking Dick’s neck biting down to get him to bend down and accept a kiss.

There is a struggle of limbs and muscles as they unclothe themselves. Dick whimpers as Bruce teases a nipple into his hot wet mouth while a finger enters his body slowly. Dick tugs Bruce’s smooth hair to force his face towards his and kiss him.

“Bruce, I’ve wanted this so long,” Dick gasps out riding the finger when another is added. “I love you so much,” Dick pants kissing Bruce roughly to hear him groan. Bruce pulls away looking into Dick’s face saying, “I thought you wanted Lex, Clark and Oliver.” Dick growls as another finger stretches him locking eyes with Bruce replying “Listen to me and listen good! The only one I want is you Bruce Wayne. You an all your other personalities.” 

Bruce whines but smiles before pinning Dick to the floor kissing him into the oblivion. Dick arched up into Bruce as suddenly Bruce’s penis was at his entrance. “Now,” Dick growled slamming down onto Bruce’s member.

Bruce groaned at the sudden tightness and heat that made his body shudder. Dick gasped for air as none seemed to enter his lungs. He felt like crying and laughing at the same time with the filling of completeness that settled over him. 

Bruce soothed Dick’s body as he kisses the tight muscles, the warm skin and whispered words of love when he felt Dick relax, he rolled his hips gently. Bruce felt Dick’s body curl around him, his thighs tighten around his waist, his ankles lock behind his back, and he kissed him passionately.

“More,” Dick whimpered drawing Bruce toward him. Bruce thrust his hips hard and quick letting his fingers grasp at Dick’s hips. He kissed Dick as he brought him pleasure groan as Dick’s nails clawed at his buttocks driving him deeper. 

Bruce shifted slightly and Dick arched into him gasping, “Yes, there. Harder.” Bruce smiled kissed Dick’s mouth as he repeatedly hit Dick’s prostate. Bruce was so close to his climax and he know Dick was to as he snaked his hand to Dick’s throbbing member. 

Dick moaned as Bruce stroked matching his thrusts and then he exploded. Everything went white and all he could feel was pleasure. Sweet pleasure and Bruce around him!

Bruce moaned as Dick clutched around him falling over the edge into bliss. He landed on Dick as he tried to breathe and gain control of his body. Dick soothed Bruce’s hair back tracing his features then going down his body. 

Bruce sighed, “Dick, I...I um I love you too.” He lifted his head to look at Dick’s happy goofy smile spread across his face before kissing him again. “I love you,” Dick whispered kissing Bruce’s lips with ease. 

Bruce smiled with drawing from Dick to lay on the floor with him. He wrapped the slender body in his arms inhaling Dick’s sweet scent. They fell into sleep.

In the morning a knock came at the window of the fogged car. Bruce groaned nuzzling deeper into Dick’s neck licking the skin and his lips. “Masters Bruce and Richard, I have brought you breakfast and the young Clark Kent is here about a blood sample,” Alfred’s voice filtered into the car. 

Dick opened his eyes and turned to Bruce who was plain refusing to get up. He sat up wincing at the pain is body felt to roll down a window handing over a blood tube and receiving a blanket and tray with food. 

“Thanks,” Dick said closing the window to roll over on top of Bruce with the blanket to sleep again.

Bruce smiled enjoying the warmth that always radiated from Dick. He couldn’t wait to see what else their relationship would bring them. He seriously hoped it was happiness and love for the rest of his days.


End file.
